shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Ouma kokichi
ouma is a nasty heterosexual cuck who slings slurs in a nazish way, he loves his slurs and his purple fanta, he is also a known fan of Voltron for its constant queerbaiting and killing gay men of color. like his mother Ouma's Mom he believes that only men and women should get legally married even though his father Nagito Komaeda is a homosexual man. ouma believes his father should be oppressed, woefully ignorant to his own lack of rights. ouma's mpreg birth ouma is the unplanned result of unprotected sexual activity hetween komeada and ouma's mom. the sexual activity in question has been defined by mogai scholars as "hugging." komeada carried ouma for a 10 month term, but despite this extra time ouma still came out smaller than the average fecal discharge. komeada gave mpreg birth to ouma after 8 hours of labor via c-section.because he is a scientologist, and also because he is very kinky, komeada refused traditional anesthesia during ouma's birth. ouma's mom was there, but was so disgusted by the thick stench that resulted from oumas intense birth that she was forced to become gay. her first words to the newborn ouma were "fake and gay." ouma immediatly told her "your mom gay lol" then called her a slur. four nurses died in the process, partially because of the stench and also partially because his umbilical cord spewed toxic waste onto them. ouma's execution one could argue that ouma was born stillborn but just continued saying slurs anyways, but shangry scholars generally agree that his first major death occurred when he tried to become a "transgender" in an attempt to infiltrate The GSA at his school. he was told the cookies there were actually spiked with edibles and he wanted to see if smoking weed would make him more homophobic. his chances, however, were already not great, as he had the habit of simply walking up to people he disliked (that being everyone) and silently pissing his pants in front of them as an act of war. ouma was quickly expelled from the meeting, both for being clearly transphobic and homophobic and also for being ouma, forcibly searched by the tsa, and finally crushed to death by Eggplant Boy, a gay ally who was trying to prove his wokeness. ouma was soon found by komeada, however, who used a bicycle pump and an heterosexuals-only blood bank to re-inflate ouma's now flattened corpse. ouma's empty corpse was now free of ouma's consciousness, but the smell of purple fanta and racism still follows this new creature where ever he goes, and there is much debate over how much of ouma's original slur-loving energy remains. the state of ouma's intestines the entire state of florida is located in ouma's lower intestine. floridians will deny this but do not believe them: oumas intestines are a lawless wasteland filled with gators and 7-11 convenience stores. when randall boggs was banished to florida after the events of monsters inc, he therefore ended up in the deep dark recesses of ouma's vital organs. after recovering from his first death, randall wiggled his way into ouma's brain cavity, where he found a new power source in the form of ouma's two braincells. later, during the gsa escapades, randall was freed from ouma's empty cranium thanks to the tsa' intervention. the new zombie ouma views randall as a sort of child, and has filed papers to formally adopt randall so he can continue randall's slur education. but alas, ouma has no rights even when hes deceased, and cannot adopt so he is forced to beg randall to come home and eat his lean cuisine. some people still jokingly refer to him as "randall's dad," a clear insult toward randall's own tragic relationship with his father Mike Pence. current non-floridian residents of ouma's intestines include the cuphead devil, the first incel, and his chad purple husband king dice, both of whom can come and go as they please due to cuphead logic. Randall Queen is also there ihanks to extensive florida-germany immigration programs, and its rumored that jk rowling herself might also have a secret lair there under the guise of the harry potter world at universal studios. slurs ouma has never said * Category:OUMA Category:People who say slurs Category:People with no rights Category:Incels Category:Ouma Family Category:Asexy Category:HET Category:Dead Characters Category:Product of Komeada